


un·ex·pect·ed

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“You knocked furiously on my door to tell me to stop having loud sex but when I appear fully clothed in front of you, we both are disturbed by the thought of it being the old lady from upstairs.” with Sakura as a sleepy slightly angry doctor who doesnt sleep enough and really doesnt need this and Hidan is her neighbor who she has no doubt pulls girls all the time</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	un·ex·pect·ed

Sakura could have screamed in this moment. Third fucking night in a row, and she meant that literally. Her next door neighbor brought another girl home for the third night this week and she was sick of it. At least do it at her house and give Sakura a break.

She had fucking work tomorrow and they didn’t pay her enough at the hospital she worked at. She wished it was a good job, but she was sorely underpaid for how often she was stitching bullet holes that have no answer of being there, according to the people who have them.

This city hadn’t even seemed that bad! It had been a wake up call, when she realized she was working at a fucking dirty clinic. The place wasn’t really affiliated with gangs but took them in anyway without reporting them, looking the other way on signing off on treatments. The place wanted to make a difference, and maybe Sakura was a romantic and wanted to keep her rose tinted goggles firmly on.

But her crappy job wasn’t the fucking point. The point was that she had the most attractive, obnoxious, loud neighbor ever that was messing with her sleep schedule, her work performance and her very last nerve. She wasn’t going to stand for this. 

Throwing her blankets off, she stormed to her closet to put on some shoes and tried not to think about what she probably looked like.

Her neighbor was going to think she was a crazy person, with her short hair probably messy with bed head, her booty shorts that were maybe too short to go out in, and her tacky, oversized taco cat shirt. She winced as she catalouged herself. Definitely fit the part of crazy next door neighbor. Not that it mattered, she assured herself as she closed her apartment door.

Storming over to her neighbor's apartment, she rapidly knocked on his door hard enough so he could hear her and that he knew she was angry. If she couldn't be happy, neither could he. Why was he taking so long to get to the door?

Scowling, she didn’t stop at all, if not pounding slightly harder. She could be just as annoying as him, if he wanted to fuck with her. It was 2 a.m. and her shift started at 7 and lasted all the way to 9 p.m.

She wasn’t pulling a 14 hour shift on less than five hours of sleep. Fuck. That.

So, color her surprised when the door swung open (“Fucking shit, stop fucking knocking!”) and revealed a grumpy, bed ruffled man. His normally slicked back grey white hair was hanging limply by his face and his eyes, almost purple in color, were squinty to see her through sleep haze.

He only wore flannel pajama pants that must be burning up to sleep in, from the light sheen of sweat on his neck and collar bone she could see. Maybe sleeping shirtless balanced out the uncomfortable heat. She couldn't find it in her to doubt that logic, eyes taking him in appreciatively before looking at his face again.

But sleeping him meant he wasn't having sex. He was sleeping. It made her draw her hand that had been knocking, close to her as she tried to wrap her head around that.

“Can I help you?” He nearly groaned, voice breaking on a yawn and wide shoulders slumped. He was taller than she thought, now that she was up close to him, even if he was slouching. 

“So, it’s not you?” She frowned, shifting her weight and crossing her arms. “I thought for sure it was you.”

“What’s not me?” He frowned back, confused. The man's bitchface kicked in almost immediately. “You did not wake me up at fuck o'clock in the morning to tell me some nonsense bullshit.”

Sakura's mouth dropped open, indignant and ready to jump to her defense. It seemed, though, she didn't need to.

Right then, a very loud, porny ‘ _oh yea_ ’ could be heard, muffled by walls seperating them.

The man’s expression turned horrified in an instant, bitchface drying up. It was nice to see someone finally reciprocating her own reaction.

“What in Jasshin’s name was that?” He looked around, clutching the doorknob and pulling the door itself close to his side. "Where the actual fuck is it coming from?"

“I thought it was you!” Sakura threw her hands up, nearly sobbing, and voice cracking. “I thought it was you,” She repeated, more of a whisper, filled with sorrow and dismay. Fuck, she had actual tears forming in her eyes.

Sakura tried blinking them away, while letting her arms fall to her sides. Her left hand swiped her cheek, fingertips dusting under her eye as one tear fell slowly. She felt her right hand shake, so she tangled her fingers into the hem of her shirt, clutching tightly so she wouldn't punch a hole into something.

“Why would you think it was me?” He blinked at her, confusion twisting his face. He stopped gripping his door as tightly and leaned forward a bit, like she would be too meek to respond.

Her small frame, from the slight shake in her shoulders to her tremoring knees, was deceiving this man if he thought she wasn't going to explain herself and her actions. Even if it meant letting her sleep deprived mouth go before she could think about what she was actually saying. She'd already embarrassed herself by coming over to begin with, why stop when it was going so well?

“Because! You’re my hot next door neighbor! Of course you’d sleep with a chick every night!” Sakura felt more tears bud up, felt them leave cold tracks in their hot trail down. “Three nights, three fucking nights in a row, I've had to deal with this! I can't sleep and I was so sure it was you! But if it’s not you then I don’t know who it is! Because you and me make the first floor on the only two apartments available. And then there’s only the old lady above--” Sakura stopped suddenly and looked horrified. Her tear streaked face drained of the rosy color her cheeks had been getting from working herself up, and she felt rooted to her spot.

Her neighbor went from blushing at her comment a bit and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, obviously enjoying the ego boost, before his sleep addled brain caught up and the same look as her settled on his features. It would have been hilarious any other moment.

“Oh! OH EW!” He seemed to cringe before yelling, “It's nearly three in the fucking morning! I was fucking sleeping and you come here, to my apartment, bitchier than a dog in heat just to tell me our old lady from upstairs is having sex? A hell of a first introduction, lemme tell you, sweetheart!”

He looks a little green when he's finished, obviously still reeling from the realization, and, well, seeing him all puffed up with his feathers ruffled... Sakura can’t help but laugh a little, tears drying in her eyes.

Her buff, tall, seriously attractive, sailor-mouthed neighbor was close to being physically ill over a woman well into her 70's still getting dick. He looked so strong and he hadn't been scared of her violent knocking, even though she could have broken the door down if she'd wanted to. To think his kryptonite was old ladies having an active sex life.

It made her laugh a bit more, the outrageousness of the situation really hitting her. Naruto and Sasuke were going to love this, when she tells them thursday during MMA. No doubt she'd manage to knock one of them to the mat while they laughed at her expense. 

For the past couple days, she had been listening to granny sex. She had been cursing her hot neighbor while the old bitty upstairs rode dick like she was still 20. 

“This-this is not funny!” The man pointed at her, still a little green. His denial of it just made her laugh harder, while managing to rub her face free of tears, even with the promise of more quiet possibly spilling.

She thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch up, though, despite his rejection of seeing the humor. It made her want to see him laugh. Was it a full body laughter, or a low chuckle? Did his eyes crinkle or did he look somewhere? 

“At least you don’t live in the apartment directly below her. I was so sure it was you, I’m so sorry.” Sakura whispered, appropriately quiet for it being almost three, a watery apologetic smile on her face as she glanced from his face to the floor. 

She went to step back, head towards her snake pit of an apartment and maybe put some headphones in to cancel the noise when the man stopped her, left hand coming to grab her right wrist. He had nice hands, big, and warm and calloused from whatever he did.

“You can crash on my couch, you can’t hear any of that from inside here. Trust me, it was all quiet and peaceful before the knocking from hell started.” He opened the door wider, a teasing smile on his face there at the end. “I’m Hidan, by the way.”

“Sakura,” Sakura came into his apartment without a thought, not caring. She’d lived next to him for a couple months now, and aside from the bimonthly scream of goats from his apartment, there was nothing really weird about him. 

His hand stayed loosely around her wrist as he closed the door behind her. The overhead light from the hall being gone made the room go dark, and she tried to squint her eyes into adjusting.

“So, Sakura, you think I’m attractive?” He asked, grinning while the click of the deadbolt falling into place alerted her to some of his movements. She could almost make out the furniture, but looking at his cheeky grin in the moonlight was more appealing.

She turned some to face him, tilting her head and giving him her best eyebrow quirk of curiousity. “Excuse me?”

“Apparently, I’m your hot next door neighbor who sleeps with a lot of chicks. I’m flattered, honestly. Though, I have to be truthful," Hidan grinned as he walked around her, brushing against her ass and feeling his chest move against her back even though she was certain there was enough room for him to not have. His arm stretched behind her, basically around her, so he wouldn't have to let go yet, stopping just before going down the hall. "I don't really do one night stands." 

He was letting her see the layout, she realized, letting her exit if she wanted to. And possibly hitting on her, if she wasn't mistaken. How considerate and... odd. 

"Why's that? Aren't too smooth with the ladies? Can't get it up? No one's into your brand of kinky?" She looked away from his stupid smirking face, even though she wished she could see the arrogant expression snap into one of annoyance. Instead, she looked around the dark rooms, taking it in with what little light the moon provided.

Pretty much like her own apartment, with some minor differences here and there, she concluded.

His grip slid from her wrist while she looked around, middle finger tracing down the upper left side of her hand, to the tip of her pinky, before he let his arm fall away and he kept his hands to himself. She was sure it was so as not to scare her away, because otherwise, his flexing fingers would be much more domineering, expectant of skin on skin contact. 

She tried not to shiver and keep her mind in the right spot. She had to see her neighbor, if they slept together, it would make it awkward between them. She would not sleep with Hidan, she would make smart decisions and ignore the muscles and the eyes and the stupid charming smiles. 

"I'm plenty smooth, and I can get it up just fine, babydoll, you don't have to worry about that. I guess mostly, it's because I like strong, capable women that yell at me and secretly, deep down, just want me to take control. Let her boss me around, but remind her of whose really in charge at the end of the day. Girl's that come to your apartment at 2 a.m. to tell you about how hot you are." Hidan looked down, catching her sea green eyes and grinned animalistic and full of teeth. 

Sakura felt her mouth go dry, swallowing reflexively and trying to ignore the warm, butterfly pit in her stomach. He was teasing, but it felt like a compliment.

She broke eye contact to stare at his living room set up while her face tingled with heat. Jesus Christ, she was not sleeping with her neighbor, not even with offers like those.

No matter how good it sounded, or how good he looked. Sleeping with him would be setting herself up for bad things. Awkward hallway run ins, seeing him take someone else home, having to move if it ends really badly.

It surprised her when Hidan suddenly ambled down the hall, leaving her in the dark by herself. She awkwardly looked around to do do something other than idiotically watch him walk to the linen closet.

“It’s fuck o clock in the morning.” Sakura stated as she sat down on his couch, not sure if her words were for herself or him. He still heard her no matter who they were for. “I’m not even really awake.”

“Even better, because then your mind can’t filter what you say.” Hidan came back in with a pillow and a nice, warm looking blanket. It promised sleep, and the idea of finally getting some shut eyes after three days was like a soothing balm.

The only problem was the brick beneathe her. Not that she wasn't greatful for a place to sleep, but the couch was like a wooden board with a layer of thin, uneven padding.

“Your couch is uncomfortable, why is it this lumpy?” She frowned at him, bouncing on the hard, unforgiving cushion. She could imagine the how her back was going to feel after this and wanted to groan. Tomorrow promised hell.

“So people don’t fucking hang around.” He laughed, watching as she shifted about like a cat trying to find the perfect position. “If you want, you could sleep in my bed, with me. I’ll set my alarm for you and everything.”

“Trying to get me in your bed so fast? It takes more than that, Hidan.” Sakura scowled at him.

“Promise I won’t even touch you.” Hidan didn’t set the pillow and blanket down yet, honesty oozing from him, 

She looked to the bedding then to his face, meeting purple eyes. “Fine, set your alarm for 6 a.m. I’m taking the side furthest from Chiyo’s room.”

“I’ll set it for 6, got it. And afterwards, tomorrow, you can pay me back for this by buying me coffee. I take it black and piping hot." Hidan set the blanket on the loveseat beside him. "You made the right choice, the furniture is made out of metal slats that I wrapped in black pastic and filled with one bag of stuffing each. You'll thank me over the coffee.” He started moving towards the bedroom, not watching to see if she'd follow.

“Sure and you can tell me about the screaming goats.” Sakura agreed, yawning as she trailed behind him.

Hidan looked to her, pausing outside his door with wide eager eyes. “You want to hear about Jashin-sama’s work?”

Sakura shrugged and waved a hand. “Tomorrow.”

  
And if they woke up spooning and Sakura slept in for thirty more minutes, no one was the wiser. 

If it happened that she stayed over the next night and the next and so on, well, Hidan had a much more comfortable bed and no sounds of the elderly trying to break their hips. Sue her.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't bother checking for spelling mistakes sorry


End file.
